Not Meant Confessions
by YinYangHinata
Summary: unexpected confessions, enough said.NaruHina


_**NOT MEANT CONFESSIONS**_

_**Naruto**_ was walking through the streets of konoha,it had been a while since he came back,from his training with _**Jiraya**_,and now that he was back,he realized many things,like how important gaara had become,how strong his friends gotten,and also,like how _**Sakura**_ would never stop loving _**Sasuke**_.When he woke up from his fantasy world he ralized he was on the river and stood there near the edge,admired the cristal water for a while,a bunch of feelings going trough his heart,and a bunch of thughts running through his head,he looked around,and realized he wasn't alone,not so far from where he was standing there was a girl with long,raven hair that reached her hip,she was wearing a purple-n-white jacket,and blue pants,it was _**Hinata Hyuga.**_He got a funny feeling when he saw it was her,funny in a good and weird way. He began approaching her carefuly to suprise her,but as he got closer,he realized that she was talking to herself,and had some tears on her cheek,as close as he was,she didn't seem to notice him,he guessed she was just to deep in thought,he stood there he was about to get closer and ask her what was wrong,but she began talking.

_**"Why,naruto-kun?"**_

for a second ,naruto tought she had seen him or felt his chakra,and he was about to ask 'why what?',but realized she was just tinking of him,which was weird, i mean why would a girl be thinking of him.

_**"You are strong,brave,funny,handsome,you never give up in what you belive, **__**and you try so hard to be there for all the people who need you."**_

He still was confused about all of this,but he had a lot of curiosity about what hinata was going to say,so he just stood there behind,he never tought anybody saw him that way,or saw many good things in him.

_**"B-but... you love sakura,even though she doesn't see you tha same way you do,she **__**doesn't fell the same way about you,and you know she loves sasuke and **__**will probably never stop doing so,you love her"**_

Naruto knew all of this was true,that sakura loves sasuke,and always will,he had already learned this after he came back,and realized that she still missed the uchiha ,that she hadn't missed him as much,and that she still shed tears for the lone survivor,but it hurt to hear it again,because part of his heart was telling him to let go,but part wouldn't let it happen.

_**"But,y-you don't seem to notice that there's always someone who's been right there, **__**ever since ninja academy,and has also tried so hard to tell herself that you will never be hers,**__**i know clearly that you will never be mine,that you've never noticed me,this silly crush turned **__**love over the years,how i wish it hadn't,because,because...it's just sometimes **__**so hard that i can't take it,how i have always watched you but you have never **__**looked my way,hurts that i smile at you,you smile at her,icry for you,you cry for her, **__**I-I just love you so much,i've never cared what people thought of you,i've always **__**liked you,and i know i'll keep doing it,i can't stop,it's you...without you,i'm not **__**as strong or confident,i would give anything for you,but you don't care.**_

Tears were pouring out of hinata's eyes,and Naruto was in an everlasting shock,he had never thought that somebody else could love him,he never realized that he was hurting someone,just like sakura was hurting him,he regreted it,never looking the other way to see if somebody was there,if somebody wanted to be with him,tears rolled over naruto's face too,he knew he had been a fool,and that even thought he tried hard to protect his friends,he ended up hurting one,and one who could have been a lot more,he always tought she had always been too shy,but all this time she had loved him,he had been an idiot not to realize that before.

_**"Naruto,you mean so much to me,i love you,maybe...you think.. **__**y-you could love me to?"**_

**"I can learn to"**

Hinata jumped,gasped and stoped crying when she heard this,she had thought she was alone,that nobody was with her,but when she looked back,she saw him,Naruto,she was scared,what would naruto think of her?she wanted to run away,but her body would allow it,she was paralized,and naruto was aproaching her,she rembered what he had said 'i can learn to',was he serious, or was just kidding?She didn't want to find out, when she felt control of her body again,she took a step backwards and said...

_**"N-N-Naruto-kun?"**_

Hinata turned around,and was about to run away,but naruto held her arm,she looked at him,and realized he was crying,why she didn't know,but he was.

**"Wait...don't go"**

_**"B-but..."**_

**"Listen..."**

Hinata didn't want to stay,she wanted to get away as quick as possible,but couldn't,naruto was holding her.He just fell to his knees,and pulled Hinata so that she would kneel down next to him.

**"I'm sorry,i'm really sorry hinata"**

_**"I..."**_

**"I'm sorry i never realized that you were always there,i'm sorry that i ignored you all ****of this years,i'm sorry i hurted you so much all of this time,i wanted to protect you,and ****only i hurted you,i'm an idiot,and i-i'm sorry i didn't realized it earlier,i'm sorry,****please forgive me" **

_**"Naruto-kun,i-i know that you love sakura,this isn't yor fault,i know t-that i can't **__**replace her,i know h-how much she means to you,a-and i-i'm sorry i said the things **__**i did,but all that i said and that you heard it's true,and i-i forgive you,but none of it **__**it's your fault,it's mine,but i-i just wanted you to know that i-i love you and i always **__**will"**_

Naruto had already stoped crying.hinata stood up,and began walking away,however,was stoped once again by naruto's voice..

**"Hinata-chan?"**

hinata just stopped and waited for naruto to say what he was going to.

**"Y-you think you could give a chance to learn to love you?"**

Hinata turned around,not beliving her ears,naruto had just asked her out,she wanted to make sure that this wasn't a dream but didn't not how to,tears rolled down her face again,she was happy,she couldn't say anything,but nodded yes,Naruto stood up wiped his faceand hugged her.Hinata returned the embrace,this was one important moment in her life,shehad been waiting for it to happen for years,and now that it was,she felt all she tought she would..Naruto felt good,he had made somebody happy,and was happy himself,he wished he would have done it before,but was glad hinata had given him a chance.When the long embrace was over,they both loked at eachother,and let their feelings wonder.

**"Thank you.. Hinata-hime"**

_**"Thank you,Naruto-kun"**_

They both smiled,the warm smile hinata had been waiting for,and the one naruto had been looking for and knew they both knew that all those years of waiting for love ,had been all woth it.

Bad ending, i know,i'm still working on that, anyway, it's something i did on two days so it's not much, on top of all, i haven't been writing much,it gets hard for me if i don't doit often,it's really short,but oh well hope you enjoyed. yinyanghinata


End file.
